This invention relates to a brain wave analyzing system and method for automatically identifying a spectrum pattern obtained by autoregressive model analysis of a brain wave.
Heretofore, diagnoses of brain waves have been made by observing irregular fluctuations of a brain wave appearing on an electroencephalograph or observing an electroencephalogram (hereinafter referred to as EEG) recorded on recording papers. Also, spectrum patterns obtained by Fourier-transform of the EEG was observationally used for the diagnoses. Accordingly, the decision-criteria have varied according to the experience, viewpoints, knowledge, etc. of diagnosticians, differentiating the analysis results from one another.
Thus, it has been proposed to substitute machines for means to make an observational decision of brain waves by men, though it is hardly possible for a machine completely to execute the intricate observation. Further the decision-criteria are still lacking in objectivity.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a brain wave analyzing system and method capable of automatically identifying brain wave spectrum patterns employing as parameters autoregressive coefficients obtained by quantitatively analyzing irregularly varying brain waves according to an autoregressive model.